E-10
by ppg y yo
Summary: Mi mami ¿Dónde está mi mami? ¿Y mi papi? Nunca me había preguntado donde están ellos… ni siquiera me había preguntado donde estoy, lo único que sé es que me llamo E-10, pero ese nombre no me gusta…
1. Chapter 1

**Las PowerPuff girls y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Mi mami ¿Dónde está mi mami? ¿Y mi papi? Nunca me había preguntado donde están ellos… ni siquiera me había preguntado donde estoy, lo único que sé es que me llamo E-10, pero ese nombre no me gusta… ¡mejor me pondré yo misma un nombre! Me quiero llamar… ¿Flor? No, es demasiado floreado ¿Luna? Tampoco, no me gusta estar sola en el cielo, cuando la veo solo esta ella y nunca hay amigas alrededor, ¿Buttercup? Si me gusta ese nombre, no es tan floreado como "Flor" y no me suena a soledad como "Luna".

Soy una niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes, ahora me llamo Buttercup ¡me gusta ese nombre! ¡Me siento muy feliz!

"E-10, tocan exámenes" me dice un señor alto y de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color con un tono muy frio.

"pero ya no llamo E-10" le contesto alegre "¡me llamo Buttercup!".

"¿en serio? Pues no me interesa, solo ven a la habitación para los exámenes" me dice con un tono muy frio y seco, ese hombre me da miedo… ¡ni siquiera se su nombre!

"¡No quiero ir a los exámenes! ¡Me dan miedo y me causa dolor!" le dije a ese señor que tanto miedo me da…

"pues vienes por las buenas o por las malas… tú eliges…" me contesto con un tono de fastidio ¿lo que siento en su interior es odio?

"N-no quiero ir ¡y tu no me vas a obligar!" le dije con el tono más alto de voz que tenia

"Entonces… será por las malas" me dijo para acercarse lentamente hacia mí, en su mano tiene algo… es metálico y muy largo, creo que es un tubo… ¿Qué me va hacer? Sea lo que sea a ese señor no le tengo confianza ¡mejor me alejo del!

"¡A-aléjese de mí! ¡Usted me da miedo!" le dije gritando mientras me alejaba de ese señor, estoy ¿goteando de mis ojos? ¿Me estoy deshaciendo? ¿Por qué goteo de mis ojos?

"Para que tengas cuatro años eres muy ruda para hablarme en ese tono jovencita ¡así no se le llama al Profesor Utonio!" me gritó con odio.

"¡Usted es un tipo malo!" le dije enojada, ya no le tenía miedo, mis ojos siguen goteando pero con más intensidad.

"¡Pues ahora veras, puta!" me gritó ya mas enfadado para llegar a donde estaba yo ¿Qué es "puta"? me acerca ese tubo, lo está levantando… ¡ME VA A GOLPEAR CON EL! ¡Pero ya estoy pegada a la pared! ¡No tengo a donde correr!

Me golpeo un brazo y esta rojo, me sujeta las manos con una cuerda para después ponerlas en el suelo y golpeármelas con ese tubo ¡Me duelen esos golpes! ¡Quiero que pare esto! ¡Mis ojos siguen goteando con más intensidad! Escucho gritos muy conocidos para mi… ¿acaso soy yo?

"¡DEJA DE GRITAR Y LLORAR, ERES UNA VERDADERA PERRA!" me regañó ese señor, por lo menos paro de pegarme ¡eso realmente me dolió!

"¡pero las perras son animales! ¡Yo no soy un animal!" le conteste mientras me secaba esa agua que cae de mis ojos…

"¡Pues parece que lo eres por como gritas! ¡Y parece que lloras un río!" me gritó para después arrastrarme del cabello hacia esa horrenda habitación, eso realmente duele… ¿Cuándo dice "lloras un río" se refiere a las gotas que caen de mis ojos? ¿Lo que me pasa es "llorar"?

Llegamos a la habitación, hay muchas cosas puntiagudas, esas cosas atraviesan mi piel todos los días y sale algo de color rojo llamado "sangre"

"Tranquila… solo duele… ¡Mucho!" me decía el señor para acostarme en una mesa metálica y me acercaba algo que él llamaba "bisturí" a mi brazo que no ha sido golpeado… ¡ESTO DUELE MÁS QUÉ CUANDO ME PEGÓ!... por lo menos hoy aprendí que es "llorar" nunca había llorado antes… ¿o tal vez si y no me habia dado cuenta?...

* * *

Konichiwa :D escribi esta historia AUN sabiendo que no he terminado la primera ñ_ñU ¡pero realmente queria subir esta historia! y no podia esperar a terminar la primera (si, a veces soy impaciente xD) bueno ahora tengo DOS historias que continuar, bueno sin mas que decir (o mas bien escribir) nos vemos en otro capitulo de E-10 :D!


	2. Bosque

Ya han pasado 16 años… ¡16 años encerrada en esta fría y oscura habitación! Ya no soy una niña de cuatro e indefensos años… ya soy una mujer de veinte años… No he cambiado mucho, la única diferencia es que mi cabello es mucho más largo y no me dejo controlar sin antes pelear, y aun así… ¡no puedo enfrentar a ese horrendo hombre! ¡ESE UTONIO! ¡Con solo verlo me dan ganas de matarlo, por esas veces que me golpeaba con un tubo mis manos y brazos!

Eso sí, no me golpeaba el estomago ni la cabeza… porque él me decía "si mueres, me quedo sin mi ambición" creo que ese tipo tiene un problema mental, por ahora quiero escapar de este lugar, por alguna razón nunca me dejaban salir, si acaso me dejaban ver por la ventana al hermoso y radiante sol… esa luz y esa calidez me hace sentir alegre… ¡a diferencia de la fría y oscura noche! ¡Siempre que veo la Luna esta sola y me da miedo su oscuridad!.

"E-10, exámenes" me aviso el Profesor Utonio con su tono de frialdad.

"Bien y me llamo Buttercup, tarado" le contesto de mala gana, no quiero ir, pero así me evito los golpes, además, vi una ventana SIN rejas y muy cerca de donde me hacen el chequeo con el bisturí… cuando no se dé cuenta ¡saltare hacia esa ventana! Pero el cristal es difícil de romper… Necesito algo fuerte para romper esa barrera ¡esa barrera que me atormenta mi vida!

"Oye ¡MUEVETE, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADA!" me gritó Utonio mientras me bofeteaba.

"¡PERDONEME, SEÑOR 'SOY UN ABUSADOR' PERO REALMENTE SU AURA ME DA TODA LA REPULSION DE ESTA HORRENDA HABITACION!" Le empecé a gritar con todos mis sentimientos, era una especie de mezcla de tristeza, odio, libertad, rebeldía, rencor ¡TODO!

"¡VAS A ENTERARTE, PUTA!" me contestó y ya sé que es "puta", no me puse muy contenta con eso…

"¡DAME UN GOLPE SI TE ATREVES! ¡NO IMPORTA CUANTAS VECES ME PEGUES, YO NUNCA TE VOY A OBEDECER!" le grito con ira… realmente odio a ese señor. "¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ABORRESCO Y OJALA TENGAS UNA MUERTE LENTA Y MUY DOLOROSA!"

"¡YA VERÁS, HIJA DE PERRA!" Dijo para después empujarme al suelo y amarrarme las manos, su cara muestra perversión… me da mala espina, aunque este atada no me voy a dejar controlar por nadie ¡NO VOY A SER SU JUGUETE!

"¡SERAS MENSO E INCONPETENTE, NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ LO QUE ME HAS HECHO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!" Le volví a gritar con mucho más rencor, para despues golpearme un ojo y… ese Utonio… se está… quitando… el pantalón…

"¡AHORA VAS A SATISFACER MIS FANTASIAS!" dijo para tocar mi rostro…

"¡ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI ROSTRO!" le grité para morderle la mano, acto seguido lo empecé a patear sus partes intimas, puedo escuchar sus gritos de dolor, no me interesa lo que le pase a ese hombre, me dirijo hacia esa ventana y como sospeche el cristal no se puede romper…

"¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR!"

Mierda… ¡tengo que pensar rápido! Veo mis manos atadas, con la fuerza que tengo golpeo el cristal con desesperación ¡Se está empezando agrietar! Eso me hace sonreír, pero no durara mucho si ese pervertido me llega a atrapar, mis manos no son suficiente…

"¡PINCHE PERRA, VEN EN ESTE MISMO JODIDO PUTO INSTANTE!"

Su voz se escucha más cerca… pateo el cristal con mis pies, ¡se está agrietando cada vez más!

"¡AQUÍ ESTAS PUTA!" Me gritó Utonio para sujetarme del cabello muy fuerte, ¡eso duele!

"¿¡CON QUE QUIERES ESCAPAR!?" dijo mientras veía la ventana agrietada.

"¡SUELTAME, ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO MUCHO!" Le grité mientras comenzaba a llorar, esta vez sí sabía que era llorar.

"Ahora veras lo que realmente duele" me dijo para arrastrarme del cabello hacia esa habitación donde siempre he estado en estos últimos años, ya tengo una idea de que es lo que me hará, tratara de quitarme lo que no puedo recuperar… ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA ME VOY A RENDIR SIN PELEAR!

De repente veo ese pequeño bisturí antes de llegar a la habitación… lo tomo con mis manos atadas y corto la cuerda lo más rápido que puedo… entramos a la habitación y sin dejar mi cabello en paz, empieza a romper mis vestimentas ¡Cuánto asco me da este tipo! Pero aun no se ha dado cuenta que tengo mis manos libres…

"¡DEJA DE FASTIDIAR, PINCHE BASTARDO!" le grite para golpearlo en el estomago y rasguñarle los ojos con el bisturí.

"¡ARRGGGG!" gritó con dolor mientras se acercaba a los ojos su mano libre, yo intento salir corriendo hacia esa ventana que ya casi me da la libertad, pero todavía me tiene sujeta de mi cabello y no me suelta.

"¡Si piensas que te dejaré escapar, no estés tan segura!"me dijo sin soltar mi cabello y sujetarlo con más fuerza… en ese instante, vi el bisturí y… corto mi cabello con él para después salir corriendo hacia esa ventana, finalmente pude romperla con mis puños lastimados y saltar por la ventana, siento un dolor punzante en mis piernas, brazos y manos…

"VAYAN POR ELLA" es lo único que puedo escuchar mientras empiezo a correr a toda velocidad hacia el bosque… no sabía que afuera era un bosque…

* * *

HOLA :3 soy yo, uufff , espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y no hayan tenido que ir al psicólogo después de leerlo :3 ahora, ¡Contestando Reviews! :D

** :**Si, soy muy mala con ella (e_e jeje… la policía ira tras de mi xD) neeh, no te preocupes con los traumas, yo también los tengo xD

**BrickxBloss-Reds****:** Yep, a veces soy muy cruel con los personajes principales :D (espero que no te hayas traumado con este cap e_e)

Gracias por leer!


	3. Confianza

¡Soy libre! ¡Por fin soy libre de esa horrenda prisión!... aunque tuviera que cortar mi cabello para salir de ahí y lastimarme las manos… ¡No me arrepiento de nada! Pero no puedo festejar ahora… algún loco puede salir de ahí y atraparme… ¡Es lo que menos quiero!

Sigo corriendo, la noche es muy oscura y todavía la Luna esta sola… me sigue dando nostalgia esa Luna tan solitaria…

Veo un hombre hincado en el suelo, me acercaré a verlo… ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESTA CUBIERTO DE SANGRE!

"¡Señor! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!?" le hablo a ese hombre lleno de sangre. Su cabello es rubio y sus ojos de un color azul oscuro.

"Ella… ella los… pensé que no sucedería pero paso…"

"¿Disculpe?"

"La amo… pero lo que hizo fue…"

"¡SEÑOR!"

"¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Primero dígame, ¿Tiene alguna herida?"

"No, ¿Por qué dice eso?"

"Porque está cubierto de sangre…"

"… No es nada, andaba cazando y me cayó sangre de un oso encima"

"Está bien, ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Me llamo Boomer, un gusto en conocerla"

"Yo me llamo Buttercup"

"Usted es una dama joven… parece tener las características necesarias…"

"¿Qué está diciendo?"

"¡lo siento! ¡Es que pensaba en algo!… Esta algo golpeada y tiene aparentemente cristal en sus brazos y piernas… ¿Qué le sucedió?"

"Escapé, es lo único que le diré"

"Bien, ¿Quiere ir a mi casa? Le puedo curar sus heridas"

"Sí, ¡El dolor me está matando!"

"No diga eso…"

"Es una expresión, no me estoy muriendo…"

Cuando dije eso, Boomer sonrió aliviado, se levanto y me llevo a su casa, esta algo escondida por los arboles… Al menos dejaré de sentir ese dolor de mis heridas… tan siquiera estoy lejos de ese lugar tan aterrador y de Utonio…. Todavía no puedo confiar en este hombre… Algo que me enseño Utonio es no confiar en nadie...

* * *

¡He vuelto del mundo de los sueños! :D Si… creo que me tarde en subir el capitulo, ¡no me decidía en que escribir! ¡Pero aquí esta! (Gomen, si es algo corto...)

**Contestando reviews ;)**

**BrickxBloss-Reds: **Sí, saldrán todos :3 pero en diferentes actitudes o papeles xD (no tengo idea de si me explique bien :3)

Bueno

**Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
